1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding and fixing device for a seat of an electric walk-substituting vehicle, more particularly one, which allows the seat to be easily moved between a raised in-use position and a lowered not-in-use one, and can fix the seat after the seat is moved to either one of the raised in-use and the lowered not-in-use positions; the walk-substituting vehicle can be easily dragged like a luggage trolley after it is folded to occupy much less space.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A person is prone to suffer from muscular dystrophy of the legs and physiological deterioration, and become unable to stand up or walk by himself/herself after he/she becomes very old, has injured lower limbs as the result of a traffic accident, has been bedridden for a long time or gets serious sickness such as paralysis of the lower half of the body. Consequently, such a person has to use a crutch or wheelchair to help him/her move. However, crutches can only help those people who still can walk by themselves, and the users still can't move rapidly or a long distance if they have the above-mentioned physical problems. And, it will take one relatively much labor to move a conventional wheelchair when he/she is sitting on the wheelchair.
Therefore, the industry developed various man-carrying vehicles such as electric walk-substituting carts and electric wheelchairs for use by the elderly and physically disabled persons.
However, most of currently-existing man-carrying vehicles can't be reduced or folded to occupy less space for easy transportation and storage. Consequently, such man-carrying vehicles aren't convenient to use.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, the industry developed a separable man-carrying vehicle, which can be separated into several major components by the users. However, it still takes a certain amount of time and labor to separate the vehicle. Therefore, such a man-carrying vehicle isn't convenient to use, either.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on an electric walk-substituting vehicle to overcome the above problems.